The Face
by Dark Rider
Summary: Rea Maki,Maki's little sister,is a totally different girl from her bro.She doesn't act cool,she hates basketball very much,but she likes to draw faces sketches.One day, she created a face that gonna cause her more trouble to her self.[Mitsui X oc]
1. Chappie 1!

Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't have anything in this fic except my oc. 

This story originally mine and the idea too. If there are any similarity of title, ideas, names, places or something, that happened because unintentionally. 

And review please...and be nice, ok? __________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Rea-chan! Rea-chan!" 

Rea Maki closed her sketchbook quickly and put it in her backpack. She turned her head around. Aresa Yamada was running to her direction, falling just right in front of Rea, almost kissing the dirt. Just like usual. 

"Aresa...."Rea said behind her clenched teeth. Aresa balanced herself and made a silly smile of her lips. "Don't smile like that!! You're almost dead and~" 

"Rea-chan!" Aresa cut Rea's word. "Listen! I have found something great for you!" Rea just rolled her eyes with irritated feeling. 

"What is it now?!" she snapped Aresa. 

"Look! That one!!" Aresa turned Rea's head with her hands. Rea opened her eyes with very 'I'm not interesting' glance and saw what her friend wanted to show her. 

Suddenly, Rea's eyes became wider in shock. She couldn't do anything but gasped. Her face became pale. 

'Oh My God!' she screamed in her head. 

"Doesn't he look like the one in the sketch, Rea-chan?" 

**The Face **

**By Dark Rider **

**Chapter 1 **

"The—T—that is just impossible!" For the last that voice came out of her throat, after that five minutes of shock and standing in the street like a rock. 

"No it isn't, Rea-chan!" Aresa snapped her. "He is real! Can't you see?!" 

"No! No! And No!" She snapped Aresa. "Now we have to get in the class. No more arguing!" Aresa shrugged and followed Rea to the class. Rea walked to the class and kept murmuring, "It's impossible, impossible, impossible~" 

"Yes, it is possible, Dear Rea-chan...."Aresa answered her when they were already in their class. 

"That is a very impossible thing, Aresa!" Rea said again. 

"Believe me or you will get bad luck for seven descending generation!" 

Rea threw her face to the other side. She sighed. "No. But~" 

She opened her sketchbook. She stared at the sketch that was on the first page. His smile, his face, his hair, all of it was just her imagination! Of course she couldn't believe that there would be someone in this world that could have a very similar face to the one in her sketch. Not just similar, but more like identical, just like twins; As if she had met that person before she put his face in her sketchbook. But she hadn't. And that absolutely not what we called 'an inspiration'. 

She drew just from her imagination. The nose, the eyes, the lips, the cute face, all of them were just parts of her imagination. Actually, she pictured it in her mind when she read a novel. Her imagination started to fly over and made a face of the hero in the book she read. She started from his face, and then she continued to his eyes, to his hair and so on. Until she got the face and she drew it on her sketchbook. 

She just idolized the character! She just fell too much in love the character and started to imagine him. A little insane, it is, but she loved to let her imaginations soar. 

Rea really liked to make sketches of people's faces just about anyone. She loved to see people's expressions and emotions. That was why she could understand what was there in people's mind. She could read their expressions well. 

However, the problem was that she had drawn a face that was gonna cause her trouble. Some real trouble, we can say. She already promised all her friends that she would only fall in love with a person who had a face like the one in the sketch, her imagination only, no other. She told them that just to stop her friends from teasing her and matchmaking her with boys. 

She couldn't imagine if her friends found out about this. She would be dead. Dead like a fly...a poor fly.... 

"No! No! How could you understand this?!" She answered, trying not concerned to this subject. She looked at Aresa. "Who is he, anyway?" 

"How should I know?!" Aresa answered. She laughed at her. "We will find out." She smiled seductively to Rea. "Somehow...." 

"Uh~ Well, but please don't tell this to anyone, okay?" She stared with pleading eyes. "Even Yuka. If you dare...." Rea gave a threaten look. "I will pair you with Kato!" 

Aresa's face turned into a disgust expression. 

"Ouch! Rea~~I will do anything. Even worship you, but just stop pair me with HIM!!" Aresa screamed stressfully. Rea grinned. 

"Kay. Now... don't let any of my friends now this, especially.... you know it right?" 

Aresa nodded obediently. She raised her thumb up and smiled to Rea. 

"Okay! Trust me." 

"Good." 

The school bell rang. Rea sighed in relief. She threw a glance to Aresa who already went to her own seat, far enough from Rea. Rea opened her sketchbook and saw at the sketch. She closed it quickly and put it at her bag. Just hope this day not going to be the longest day in her life. 

End of Chapter 1 

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. If there are any grammatical errors inside, I'm really sorry for my bad grammar. Review and please be nice... This is my first Slamdunk Fic! 

^_~ Thank You 

Ja Ne 


	2. Chappie 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

And thanks for everyone for waiting patiently for this chapter…. *sigh* as a gift… I'll give the longest chapter that I ever made… so this is it… 

It was after school. Rea inserted all of her books to the locker quickly and took her running shoes from her locker. She let off her casual shoes and threw it to the locker just like that. She put her running shoes in a hurry. Rea put her back in that locker and grabbed her running shirt. She was too late for the Athletic Club. 

"Rea-chan!" someone that she knew as Aresa called her. Rea turned her back and saw Aresa was smiling to her. 

"What is it, Aresa? Tell me now! I'm in a hurry! I am already late for half hour!" Rea took the comb and combed her hair, tied it into a ponytail and threw the comb back to the locker. 

"Yes. The Tennis club already started too, but I just want to tell you that the floor you will step is~" 

"Sorry, Aresa! I'm late!" Rea cut her sentence. "I've got to go now. See ya later, kay?" 

Rea threw all of important things to her locker and bang the locker hard. She ran, leaving Aresa who was watching Rea running at the school corridor and looks like she hit someone and slipped at the wet floor. 

Aresa sighed. "I've told you already..." she murmured and turned back to her club. 

The Sketch 

**By The Eternal **

**Chapter 2 **

"Ouch!" Rea complained when her butt already touch the floor. " That's hurt.' 

"Sorry," murmured someone. Rea wasn't watching carefully at the man, she just busy to stroked her hurt butt. 

"Could you, please, use your eyes when you are walking! It's hurt you know?!" she said to the man while he was helping her stand. 

"I'm sorry, Miss," he apologized. "But, are you okay?" 

"Yea, of course. Fell like that won't kill me," Rea said then she looked up to the man. Suddenly, her eyes larger in shocked. She stared the man like he was an executioner or an insane murder or something. Rea stared at him so long until the man looked back at her with quizzical expression on his face. 

"Hello... Hello... Miss... Are you sure you are okay?" the man asked her concernedly, waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Hello...?" 

"Oh," Rea snapped back from her thought. "Uh. Yes. Sure I'm sure," she answered it hardly, almost got choke because her shock. She stared at him again. 

"Is... there something wrong with my face...? Like....~~" 

"No! No! Your face is just fine!" she answered it quickly. 

_The one who is not fine is me! _

She stared at him again. "Uh yeah. I've got to go now. Yeah. Sorry. Thank you or...whatever," she muttered under her breath and went away quickly from that places as fast as she could. 

Hisashi Mitsui stood there and watching the girl ran and gone at the corner. 

'Wow, such a fast runner' he commented in his mind. But the girl's speed was really outstanding speed. She avoided from him so quickly. But why did she try to avoid from him? They never met before. Anyway, she just a freshman, a 1st year grade student. She wouldn't know about his past as a gangster, except she saw him once. 

And she stared at him not with a frightened look. She looked in a shock eyes. He can saw the expression and the meaning of that eyes expression. 

'Hey! Look at the bright side. She is pretty! It called good luck not bad luck if you collided with a pretty girl!' the other side of himself said. Mitsui smiled a bit then walked again. 

Rea gripped her own clothes strongly. She closed her eyes and tried to make her breath in order. She loosened her grip at her clothes. She opened her sweaty palm and put it right in front of her heart. She can felt her heartbeat under her smooth palm. It was beating so fast. 

'Why? Why it can be like this?' she wondered. Rea looked out the window glasses and saw the running field. The Athletic activity already started. Rea took a deep breath the she started to running again, trying not think too much about it. 

"Maki, where have you been?!!" The Athletic Club's instructor yelled to Rea. Rea came running and jumping the wood board that used for one of athletic activities and almost end up with fell to the dirt. 

"S-sorry, Sir.." Rea said while gasped for air. 

"And you late, again?! How many times I told you already for not come late?!!" He yelled at her. 

"Sorry." Rea wiped her sweats with her hand. 

"And you still wear that school uniform?!! Oh M' god!" The instructor said with irritated feel. "Now change you clothes! Quickly! We don't run and go to the Prefecture Match in a school uniform skirt! Oh My..." He tapped his forehead. He turned his glance to Rea who was still standing there. "Now go! What are you looking at?!" 

* * * 

"Maki! Your jump is so awful! Jump the planks higher!" the coach yelled at Rea. "And concentrate! All you need just a concentrate! One! Not two or three! Just concentrate on the plank!!" 

Rea nodded quickly. They were doing hurdling, one of the athletics branch. But, Rea's mind wasn't at the stupid hurdles; all of her part was at the sketch. 

"Repeated again!" he commanded her. While Rea was walking to the start point, the Coach looked at Katarina, the timer girl. She is the Coach assistant. " How long is her time?" 

"Fast enough to make the new record," Katarina answered lazily. 

"Tell her to get prepared." 

"Okay, Rea, once again! The last one before you take a break!" shout Katarina from the side. Rea nodded her head and took her position. 

"Okay, Maki!" The Coach shouted. "Steady... Set... Go!!" and she started running. 

* * * 

"Okay, Rea, you may take a break now." 

"Uh yeah. Thank you, Sir." Rea caught the towel that threw to her from Katarina. "Nice throw, Katarina!" she yelled at the girl. 

"Look at this one!" Katarina replied and threw a cold of soda can. Rea caught it and showed it to Katarina with victory smile on her face. Katarina laughed friendly at her. 

"Thank you, Katarina- Senpai!" she yelled. Rea sit at the chair. She wiped her sweat with the towel. She opened the soda can and drank it. 

"Rea, hand this to Anzai- Sensei, the coach of our basketball team," order The Coach. Rea looked up at the map that the coach was holding. "What is it?" she asked, accepting the file. 

"Not your business, Maki," said The Coach. 

"Erm.. 'kay..." she answered. She stared at the coach again. "Now?" 

"Of course now! Do u think I want you to hand this to him five years later?!!" 

The wind whirled slowly in that evening. Rea looked up at the sky. She narrowed her eyes. Rea sighed again and started to walk to the basketball club.

Cheered or yell of girls can be heard just jabbed into her ears. Rea looked to the front and saw bunch of girls cheering, "Rukawa! Ru-ka-wa! We love u! Aargh!!" then they screamed again. Rea sighed.

"Erm, excuse me," she said politely to the girl.

"Rukawa!!!" That must be absolutely her answer. She tried to move aside, but it seemed useless. She stuck! In a bunch of crowded pink cheerleaders!!

'Wow, such a good job, Rea'

"Would you please~~"

"Step aside, girl! This is our territory!"

"Excuse me, I have to~~"

"Argh!! You stepped on my expensive shoes!!"

"Miss, please step aside. I have to~~."

"Ahh!! Rukawa! Rukawa! I'm pregnant your baby!! So married me!!"

Rea felt very greatly irritated. "Are you a b*tch or a cheerleader?!!" she yelled back at the last girl she asked to step aside. The girl she snapped was looking back at her in shock. "So please step aside because I have to hand this! Do you understand?!!"

The girl nodded dumbly. She stepped aside and let Rea in.

"Please close the door would you, Rea-chan?" a curly hair girl asked her.

"With all my pleasure, Aya- Senpai!" she answered the she bang the door hard. The cheerleader outside yelled in angry but Rea seemed didn't care about it. "Good afternoon, Aya-Senpai!"

"Hi, Rea! What do you bring?"

"A file for Anzai-Sensei," Rea answered. She showed the file to Ayako. "From my coach."

"The Athletic club?"

"Yup."

Ayako nodded. She turned back and saw the white old man was just sitting and watching the game. "Just give him by yourself, okay?"

Rea nodded and smiled nicely. She walked to Anzai Sensei.

Suddenly the sound of bouncing ball heard so clearly. Rea turned her head.

'Oh Great!' she screamed in her head.

The Man that she hit at the corridor was dribbling the ball, running to the basket. He stopped because someone guarded him. He just stopped but suddenly he jumped and shot his three-point ball.

Rea opened her mouth in an amazed expression. She almost couldn't hold her own feeling to cheering and saying "Yes!" at the time. But luckily, her brain still with her and she didn't do that.

Suddenly Ayako's voice rang into her mind. "Rea!"

Rea snapped back from her thought. She looked at the other direction. A ball was coming in a rocket speed to her. And all she was can do just watching the ball with very shock expression and opened jaw.

Then someone with very incredible speed run to her front and jumped to catch the ball. Rea just blinked dumbly, seeing the most very unusual action with her own eyes.

"Nice pass, Sakuragi!" Mitsui yelled to the red head stupid monkey. What was he doing? Killing a girl? Mitsui turned the ball with very hard throw to Sakuragi. Thanks God Sakuragi was strong enough so he wouldn't fell to the floor because his hard pass.

Mitsui turned back and looked at the girl who was still blinked thousand times in a minute. Her mouth was opened and her face really showed her shock expression.

Wait a minute! Wasn't she the girl who hit him at the corridor this evening?

Mitsui watched the nice figure who was standing on front of him.

Her hair is black. Yeah, maybe with red-brown highlights. It was normal for a girl in her age. Her face is beautiful and pretty nice. Yeah, it just...well we can say... not too much beautiful but it was so damned attractive.

His glance moved the small red lips that were opened because the quite shock incident. Mitsui stared going down to her very well nice shaped body for a girl. The wet t-shirt almost showed her slim waist and her nice shape of hip. So perfect body for a girl. She could be a catwalk model if her height higher that 170 cm. However, it was just around 165 more or something.

"Miss~~" Trying to call the girl back. He waved his hand slightly in front her blankly stared eyes. "Hello, Miss~~ Are you okay?"

The girl gasped slightly and she closed her mouth.

"0h-Oh yeah. I'm fine," she told him haltingly. "Yeah. Thank you very much." She bowed down politely.

But, could we say that was polite if she even didn't look at him? Was that floor more attractive than say thank you to someone who saved her life just now?!

"Hey, Red Hair Monkey!!" the girl yelled to his other teammate. Who else than Sakuragi?

Sakuragi looked at the girl who he almost threw her face with his powerful ball.

"Please more careful, would you? That ball almost kill right in my face and thank you very much," she said sarcastically to the boy. Mitsui couldn't help but laughed, watching Sakuragi's expression.

Mitsui turned around, but the girl already vanished.

"Fast......" he thought.

-=End Of Chapter 2=-

___________________________________________________________________________

Okay… actually I'm gonna make it into two chapter but…. I have guilty feeling for a slow updater. So I give u the longer one… Thanks for reading ^_^ J

Ja Ne

Ps: Sorry if there any grammatical error ^_^


End file.
